My Fake Relationship
by Nekoloid
Summary: Miku has always wanted a boyfriend, and she's finally getting her chance to get one! Len was looking for a girlfriend! When Miku thinks she's finally getting her chance, she finds out he wants a FAKE girlfriend. Multi-pairing story, main MikuxLen.


**Will You Be My Fake Girlfriend?**

"How come that girl can get a boyfriend, but I can't?" groaned the fourteen year-old. She had teal hair that went down to her waist and teal eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers. The teenager held a drink with the Mcdonald's signature M on it. She sipped the drink with a frown on her face.

Beside her was a shorter blonde girl who looked like she was in middle school, but was actually the same age as the teal-headed girl. "Cheer up Miku. Besides, there's a difference." Rin Kagamine said to Miku Hatsune. "She's actually attractive."

"Your not really helping here!" Miku almost yelled at her. "I can't believe I'm a first year and I still don't have a boyfriend!"

Rin crossed her arms. "You just came out of middle school. You're not supposed to have a boyfriend yet." she said, sipping the drink in her hand. "Why don't you just ask Miki anyway? Ask her how she got her boyfriend."

"NO!" Miku shouted quickly. Everyone in the mall turned to look at her. She blushed, and turned back to Rin. "I'm not asking that annoying older sister of mine. She's going to say 'I told you so.'"

Rin sighed. "Ya want a boyfriend that much? Len is looking for a girlfriend."

"I would never date that playboy! He's dated six girls in the past week."

"Do you want a boyfriend or not?"

"F-fine.."

* * *

><p>Miku stared at the laptop. <em>Okay..Rin said his username was LKB645. Wonder what that could stand for. <em>

She typed in his username, and clicked on search. Miku squinted at the screen. **345 Results**. Luckily, the first one had a picture of Len in his school uniform, so it was easy to find him. She clicked the icon, and his profile appeared.

**Len Kotobuki is online. Would you like to chat with him?**

**YES  NO **

**Connecting with Len Kotobuki..you are now chatting with Len Kotobuki. **

Miku waited for him to say something like "Who is this?" or "What the hell?" but he didn't so she typed something.

**Divachan321: Um..hey. **

**LKB645: Are you one of those stalkers at school? Is this Iroha? Once again, your cute, but your breasts are too small. **

**Divachan321: I would never stalk you in a million years. B-but..I do want to be your girlfriend. **

**LKB645: Ohh…I see you have seen my recent post. **

**Divachan321: No..actually my friend told me you were looking for one. **

**LKB645: Who cares? I still need a girlfriend. And trust me, I won't sleep with you no matter how big your chest is. **

**Divachan321: I would break up with you if you did.**

**LKB645: Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever..I never caught your name though. Who are you?**

**Divachan321: Miku Hatsune, I'm in your class at school. **

**LKB645: I thought you hated me. **

**Divachan321: Yes, but I really want a boyfriend..**

**LKB645: Okay, since your not one of the girls stalking me at school, I will let you be my fake girlfriend.**

Miku paused. "F-fake girlfriend?" she said to herself. "F-FAKE GIRLFRIEND?"

**Divachan321: FAKE GIRLFRIEND? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

**LKB645: Didn't your friend tell you? I was looking for a FAKE girlfriend. My parents are tired of me bringing different girls home everyday. **

**Divachan321: …We'll talk about this at school tomorrow. Meet me in front of locker #264. **

Before Len could say anything, Miku clicked on "CHAT END." What would she do? Miku wanted a REAL boyfriend but he wanted a…wait. Why was she worrying about this anyway? She never wanted to date Len anyway, so even if she didn't get what she wanted, it wouldn't matter, but, she really wanted a boyfriend. Miku put her knees against her chest and her arms around her legs. What would sh-

"MIKU!" a voice called. A figure appeared in the door. It was a girl around the age of eighteen. She had red hair and eyes. The teenager wore white pajamas with puffy red short sleeves and a cherry in the middle of the shirt. She also wore red shorts that matched the sleeve's color. "Rin-chan is here!"

"Bring her upstairs! I need to talk to her Miki."

"Whatever." Miki said. That was Miku's older sister.

A few minutes later Rin was standing in the door of Miku's room. "Hey Miku! I almost forgot I was coming over to your house." The blonde then proceeded to sit on the bed. "What's up?"

Miku smiled at her. "What's up! YOU LIED TO ME!" her smile turned into an angry face. "You didn't tell me he was looking for a FAKE girlfriend!"

Rin rubbed the back of her head, giving Miku a nervous, goofy smile. "Sorry, I just wanted to get you to stop talking about it."

"Your just lucky I really want a boyfriend. If it wasn't for that, I would've killed you.


End file.
